Go With The Herdier
Story Jon, Mary, Drake and Typhlosion are walking along route 4 and they see a group of Eevee. Mary: Who are they? Jon: They are Eevee. Drake: Eevee? Rotom-Dex: Allow me. Rotom-Dex scans the Eevee. Rotom-Dex: Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is a pure Normal Type. Possessing the unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolutions. Mary: Cool! Jon: I have an Eeveelution In Hoenn. Drake: Cool. Suddenly a Thunderbolt strikes near the Eevee. About 10 Magneton appear and then a Magnezone. Mary: Why are they attacking. Before anyone can do anything, a Herdier appears and runs at the Magneton using Take Down, hitting all of them. Herdier: Her! Magnezone: Zone Zone! Herdier: Herdier! Magnezone: Magne Mag. The Magneton and Magnezone leave. A woman then arrives. Kerry: Well done Herdier. Herdier: Dier. Kerry: Are you all okay Eevee? All the Eevee nod and then run off. Drake: Amazing. Drake then notices a noticeable mark on Herdier’s forehead. Drake: No way! Kerry notices Drake, Jon and Mary. Kerry: Hey there! H'erdier turns around and looks at Drake. Herdier than snarls and walks off.' Kerry: Herdier! Herdier is out of sight. Kerry: I’m sorry about that. Drake: Don’t worry about it. Mary: I’ve never seen a Pokemon do that before. Kerry: Herdier usually doesn’t. I’ll show you to our base. Kerry leads everyone to a small house on a hill and they all enter. Jon: Nice place. Kerry: Thank you. Herdier is there. Drake takes a step nearer to Herdier and Herdier walks off into another room. Kerry: I’m sorry. I have no idea what has gotten into Herdier. Jon: No problem. I’m Jon, and this is my partner Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Ty. Mary: I’m Mary. Drake: I’m Drake. Kerry: I’m Kerry, nice to meet you all. They all sit down at the table and Kerry gives them all a hot drink and then sits at the table too. Kerry: Here, we make sure that the Pokemon on Route 4 are all okay. Jon: It’s not just you and Herdier then? Kerry: No. Jack is also a member. Just then, Jack walks in with a Steenee. Jon: Who is that Pokemon? Rotom-Dex: I’ll scan it. Rotom-Dex scans Steenee. Rotom-Dex: Steenee, the Fruit Pokemon and the evolved form of Bounsweet. Steenee is a pure grass type Pokemon. The sepals on its head developed to protect its body. These are quite hard, so even if pecked by a bird Pokemon, this Pokemon is totally fine. Mary: A very strong Pokemon then. Jack sits at the table after getting a hot drink and Steenee joins him at the table. Kerry: Jack, this is Jon, Mary and Drake. I ran into them while Herdier was stopping the Magneton and Magnezone. Jack: I see. Nice to meet you. Mary: I’m not getting why Herdier doesn’t like you Drake. Jack: Herdier doesn’t like you? Herdier likes everyone. Drake: I know why. Jon: Tell us. Drake: Well, it was back when I was younger and we, my Dad and I, came to Paniola Town for some business or something. The screen warps showing Paniola Town, with a younger looking Drake and a man, his Dad. Drake: Dad had just finished with his business, and I had been playing with a Lillipup all day. Drake’s Dad and Drake walk away into a hotel. Drake: The next day, Dad had another meeting. Now, only Drake is in the middle Paniola Town. Drake: Lillipup came along and met with me and we played for hours. Drake and Lillipup are playing. The screen transitions to late afternoon. Drake: I knew we were leaving tomorrow and I told Lillipup to meet me in the middle of Paniola Town again. The next day Drake is waiting, but his dad pulls him into a car. Drake: I was there but my dad dragged me into the car. As soon as he did, Lillipup arrived and sat down, waiting for me. I told my dad to let me get Lillipup, but he wouldn’t listen. The car drives away with Drake looking at Lillipup from the back window. The scene goes back to modern day. Mary: Okay, how does that help with Herdier. Jon: Lillipup has the same mark on its forehead, didn’t it? Drake: Yeah. So, it seems like Lillipup evolved. Jack: We just need to get Herdier to understand. An explosion happens outside. Everyone runs outside and sees Herdier facing the Magneton and their leader Magnezone. Kerry: Herdier. The Magneton uses Thunderbolt and hits Herdier. Herdier is still standing, but barely. Jon: Herdier can’t stop them all by themselves. Jack: Use Razor Leaf! Steenee uses Razor Leaf, hitting Magnezone. Magnezone takes little damage. Magnezone then uses Zap Cannon, hitting Steenee and knocking it out. Jack: Steenee! Herdier runs towards Magnezone using Fire Fang. Mary: That’ll be super effective. Herdier lands its hit, but not much damage has been taken. Magnezone uses Thunder, causing a lot of damage to Herdier, and causing Herdier to crash onto the ground near Kerry. Magnezone then uses Zap Cannon towards Herdier. Drake: No! Drake gets in the way and gets hit. Jon: Drake! Drake stands up weakly. Drake: Are you okay Herdier? Herdier looks at Drake. Drake: Stufful! Drake sends out Stufful. Mary: I barely battle, so this will be a perfect time. Go Pichu! Mary sends out Pichu. Jon: Let’s go Typhlosion. Typhlosion stands next to Stufful and Pichu. Mary: Pichu, use Sweet Kiss! Pichu uses Sweet Kiss towards all the Magneton and the Magnezone Leader. They all uses Flash Cannon to get rid of Sweet Kiss and knock out Pichu. Mary: Oh no! Mary returns Pichu. Drake: Force Palm! Stufful hits a Magneton using Force Palm, causing a bit of damage. Magneton shakes Stufful off and then uses Thunderbolt, hitting Stufful and knocking it out. Drake returns Stufful. Drake: Oh man. Herdier tries to stand up but can’t. Kerry: They have won. Jon: No they haven’t. Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower but the Magneton use Thunderbolt and cancel out Flamethrower. Jon: I’ve got a plan. Typhlosion nods as he understands Jon’s plan. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast at the Magnezone, but Magnezone uses Zap Cannon and cancels out the move, but also causes a smoke cloud around the Pokemon. Drake: Now we can’t see them! Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and an explosion happens, causing the smoke to quickly disperse due to the wind. All the Magneton are unable to battle. Magnezone looks shocked and a bit scared. Herdier gets up and stands next to Typhlosion. Herdier: Her. Herdier! Typhlosion: Ty. Mary: What are they saying? Jon: You’ll see. Go! Herdier runs towards Magnezone, with Typhlosion just behind. Magnezone uses Zap Cannon but Herdier jumps out of the way and Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw to send it back at Magnezone, causing a bit of damage. Herdier lands on top of Magnezone and uses Fire Fang, causing super effective damage and a critical hit, knocking Magnezone out. After a few moments, Magnezone and all the Magneton wake up and disappear as fast as they can. Drake: That was a good strategy. Herdier smiles at Drake. Kerry: You can if you want to Herdier. Herdier looks at Kerry. Kerry: What we do here isn’t enough for you. Yes you like looking after Pokemon and people on route, but this has never been enough for you. Herdier: Dier, Herdier Her. Drake: Translation? Jon: Herdier is saying that it is good here and he feels bad for leaving. Herdier turns to Drake. Herdier: Herdier, Her Her Dier Herdier Dier. Jon: You never came back to the centre. I waited everyday for so long. Drake: I’m sorry Herdier. I wanted to take you with me back home but Dad wouldn’t allow me to. Herdier: Dier, Herdier. Jon: I want to be the Lillipup again. Drake: I want you to travel with me. Only if you want to, I’m not going to force you. Herdier: Dier Her Herdier Di. Jon: I’ve gotten stronger, in chance of seeing you again. Drake holds out a Pokeball and Herdier taps it, getting captured. Kerry: Look after Herdier. Drake: I will. Jon, Mary, Drake, Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex wave goodbye. The screen freezes. Narrator: After beginning their commute on Route 4, the group saw a bunch of Eevee who were quickly attacked by Magneton and Magnezone. A Herdier came and sent them packing, the same Herdier that Drake knew as a Lillipup. Now, with Herdier a part of Drake’s team, our heroes push forwards to Paniola Town. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts Kerry Jack Rotom-Dex Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Drake * Stufful * Herdier Mary * Pichu Jack * Steenee Wild * Herdier * Eevee (Mutliple) * Magneton (Multiple) * Magnezone Trivia * The title is a play on words - Go With The Herd. * Herdier's backstory is like Clemont's Luxio Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes